Flash memory is being used more frequently for data storage in computing devices and in some cases is replacing a traditional hard disk drive. Data stored in flash memory that an operating system (OS) “deletes” and considers available space may actually be maintained in the flash memory potentially lowering performance. A Trim operation has been standardized by Technical Committee T13 providing a way to instruct flash memory devices about which logical addresses for which it no longer has to maintain an active logical to physical address mapping.